All's Fair In Love & War
by twerri02
Summary: Isabella finds her life now hanging in the hands of the Mikaelson family. A well-known and respected family with secrets that live within the castle walls. As Isabella uncovers them, will she risk hers becoming exposed. Especially with curious blue eyes following her every step... What I imagine would happen if the Mikealson family stuck together and Klaus didn't dagger them.
1. The Human's Arrival

**THE HUMAN'S ARRIVAL**

_**"Curiosity is lying in wait for every secret"**_

** - Ralph Waldo Emerson**

**NiklausPOV**

"Rebekah, love" I glanced up to my sister's watchful gaze as I scolded her, "...please find someone else to bother" I pleaded and made yet another attempt at focusing on perfecting the shade of the shadowed landscape.

Nonetheless, my sister did not seem willing in offering me peace. For the beginning of my peace, my sister decided to follow after me. Rather than quietly sitting, she began wandering my parlour, knowingly aggravating me with her low hum, only worsening my state of mind.

Now that I had acknowledged her presence, she brightened and began to ramble. "Elijah is riding, Kol has not returned yet and Finn" she stopped to scowl and fall beside me. "Well I do not want to be around Finn" she rolled her eyes.

I simply smiled at her childishness but only briefly as I turned back to my newest piece. "What about one of your little friends?" I murmured, uninterested by her petty problems.

"They bore me" she moaned and her shifting movement made my hand tremble, leaving a cursed line across the creased paper. Nonetheless, it was enough to destroy the serenity of the picture.

I was left without a chance to scold her for the insolent child that she was as we heard a familiar calling.

"Hellloooo?"

I gestured for the door, permitting and pleading for her to leave my presence. "There you go" I forced a smile, "Kol is back" I urged her and pointed at the door.

She was eager, having already forgotten about her apology because my dear sister was all too easy to distract - a simple-minded child.

"Do you not want to see him?" she paused at the doorway, impatiently awaiting my answer.

I fell into deep thought, wondering whether I should simply remain where I was and make an attempt to repair her mistake. However, this idea was erased when I knew it would not be enough to offer me complete peace. "I suppose I should" I replied tiredly and set my work aside so i could stand with her. "If I do not, he shall come find me" I muttered.

We both exited the room.

Rebekah skipped happily down the steps while I followed after her, bored and weary.

As I neared the last few steps, I caught how Kol had embraced Rebekah and was now twirling her around. She laughed gleefuly and kissed his cheeks before he set her down.

My brother...

"Niklaus! Elijah!" he called and I spun around to find my other brother now

making his way towards us. He must have heard Kol's loud and boisterous voice but then again, who had not?

"Did you miss me?" he continued and I finally looked at him, noticing the earth dirtying his clothing and the blood that had soiled his linens. "Do not answer that, I already know the answer" he smiled oblivious to my scrutiny.

Rebekah also oblivious, seemed to want one thing from her dearest brother. "What did you bring me?" she pouted petulantly,

"For you, I robbed the princess and brought you this" Kol claimed and handed her the silver necklace with ostentatious and extravagant diamonds.

"Hmmm..." Rebekah accepted it with a pensive furrow of her eyebrows as she quietly studied it. As expected, she happily accepted it but pretended to be unimpressed. "I suppose it shall do" she murmured.

This time, I did roll my eyes and Elijah who was now beside me seemed to share the same thought.

We both knew that Rebekah would be flaunting her new gift to her supposed friends come noon.

Kol simply smirked at her knowingly but addressed us. "Finally, you brought her something that she will not bribe the maids with" he teased and she stopped stroking her newest possession to set her glare onto him.

He however was disregarded her as an excited gleam lightened his features. His focus now resting on me and Elijah as he proudly boasted. "Now for my greatest prize" he winked and began to move back towards the large doors. "One that me and my sullen brothers an indulge in" he added and turned around to exit the house.

We shared a few looks before silently agreeing to follow after him. Neither of us could deny that we were very curious as to what had Kol in such a spirited mood.

Usually he returned, mundane and dispassionate, but with another tale of having worn another horse from his betting. Every time he left the grounds, he would cross the boarder to where the Cold Ones resided and would taunt them, occasionally betting with a few of the guards. All this he would do behind mother's back as she had forbidden him.

Regardless, my brother was a black rose - constantly searching for adventure and never abiding by any of the rules.

This was certainly proven as we watched our young and foolish brother reach into the carriage and pull out a human - a young human girl.

Her hands were bound and she was gagged. Her head was bowed, curtained with her long brown tresses which I found had red as the sun rays caught onto them.

She was dressed in a servants dress. It was tattered, muddied and soiled, the hem dragging onto the rocky ground as she tried to fight against my brother. Muffled screams drowned out by the dirty cloth around her mouth and tied at the back of her head.

Still, her lack of resilience surprised me.

Had Kol not compelled her to compliance?

This was answered with her angered writhing as she tried to free herself, despite knowing that it would be rendered useless.

I wanted to see her.

The sudden urge was strong and unexpected but I could not deny it.

I was curious.

"Why bind her?" Elijah asked with an expressionless air but I could easily read into his disapproval. He certainly had a strange love for the human pets that I did not understand, nor did I want to.

Kol simply quirked up another smile as he pulled the girl up the steps. "Believe it or not, this little lady is quite the spit fire" he replied and we parted to allow him room to bring her in. "She threw herself off the carriage" he explained and I wanted to laugh at his annoyance.

Elijah was far from done as he crossed his arms and followed him. "Then, why gag her?"

"A fiery tongue" Kol smirked and then pulled the girl roughly to his side. His fingers were callously pushing her hair back to do what I wanted to do and finally her face was revealed.

"I cannot deny, she is a beauty" I replied but the words seemed limp and weightless to the reality.

The girl, certainly was beautiful - for a human.

She was blessed with pale yet a fair complexion that only brought her lips to onlookers attention; a great contrast as they were a dark shade of pink with the bottom one plump but suddenly drawn in between her teeth. I gazed up at her angered eyes. Regardless of how they hardened as she looked around, I still liked how wide they were. They were a rich and soulful brown and a darker shade to her long locks that now framed her heart-shaped face.

I was...impressed? Intrigued?

Hungry...

"Yes but a human" Rebekah sneered but with a hint of jealously as she too could not deny the beauty of the human. "She is simply another human" she spat out and returned her attention to the silver in her hands.

"I know..." Kol answered but the grin never faltered, only widening further as he added, "...but smell her" he instructed with a pleased and triumphant air.

His demand had me subconsciously complying and I both regretted and was left happy to have obeyed.

She smelt...forbidden but undeniably alluring. Sweet - so deliciously and sinfully sweet. Like a blossoming spring, freesias and strawberries but something else that I could not for the life of me comprehend.

I intended to find out.

Now, I watched in pure agony as my brother trailed his nose up her exposed collarbone with a low hungered grumble.

The girl shook her head causing the gag to fall, freeing her voice. "Do not touch me" she hissed but it was entertaining.

Her youthful air and gentled manner with a sweet and chimed voice did not make her seem like any threat. If anything, she appeared to be so fragile and more defenceless than other humans I had encountered.

"Ooh I will most definitely, be having fun with this one" Kol taunted her by darting out his tongue to lick her skin. At the contact, she stepped onto his foot and pushed away from him, making another attempt to run. However, this time, she was outnumbered and I was now before her.

Having her this close only made several hungers arise. Her warmth caressed my front and I crossed my arms to stop myself from reaching out and pressing her onto me.

A gasp left her parted lips as she gaped up at me and then stumbled back into Kol's awaiting arms.

"What is the meaning of this?"

Mother's presence made Kol jump but he was quick to collect himself. "My prize" he smiled and proudly showed the human to mother who was now descending the stairs. "Felix and Demetri were very slow and very distracted" he continued with great confidence.

"You know I do not condone this" mother placed her hands onto her hips and glared at him.

"Father would-"

His sentence was left, hung in the air as several glares now intimidated him to cower. "And I am your mother" she barked at him and walked closer to him. "I did not raise you to be disrespectful and disobedient" she scolded him with the song she had sang several times before.

"We have enough humans" mother then neared the girl who took a step back. This rendered useless as her arm was caught and her chin gripped as mother studied her, like me appraising her. "She will be put to work" she finally decided with a nod of her head. Before retreating, she turned back to Kol and warned, "Not for your own amusement"

As she walked away, Kol's pompousness returned as he pulled the girl back onto his chest. "It does not matter" he cooed and leaned down to her ear. "I like to watch her move" he then spun her around and pulled her back to him. "Sooner or later she will want me - begging for me to take her" he smirked at her and reached out to her.

The human would not condone this as she tried to bite him.

It was enough to have me and Elijah laughing.

"Is she a mute?" mother demanded, narrowing her eyes.

Whatever fear the human had for my mother suddenly dissipated as she jutted out her chin and pulled away from my brother's hold. "I am no mute" she snapped and I nudged Elijah, who was now fixated on our new helper.

Mother was taken aback but made no comment to scold her. Instead, she gestured towards the woman now approaching us. "Ayana will help you" she explained and began to ascend the stairs.

"Welcome to the Mikaelson manor" mother's closest friend waved her hands up to our castle.

The human now took the chance to look around and made a feeble attempt at hiding her surprise. She then turned to glare at each an every one of us before turning back to Ayana. "How lucky I am"

For once, I wanted to agree with my brother. Maybe it will be fun breaking in the new human.

She certainly was...different.

It was invigorating.

**A/N: Love writing Klaus POV...how did I do? What did you think? Love for a fierce Isabella? Love for a curious Klaus? ANy favourite characters at the moment?**

**More importantly, would you like more? **


	2. A Consuming Hate

**A CONSUMING HATE**

**"It is easy to hate and it is difficult to love"**

**- Confucius - **

**A/N: thank you all for showing your love for this story. I hope that you enjoy this update.**

It was strange how one thing can alter many things; how one moment - that may seem insignificant - could somehow transform and determine the rest of your life.

Then again, I would have to go back several moments. Probably all the way back to when I was a mere eight years of age. That was when my mother had passed away. If she had not visited father, then she would not have caught such a terrible chill. If I had not run towards the river, trying to escape what I felt, I would not have stumbled upon the Cold Ones by the stream. If I had not decided to leave the Volterra Castle that day, I never would have caught the young and impulsive prince's eye.

All these moments had determined my future.

I doubt that my eight year old self would have imagined being dragged through a castle filled with vampires; only to be brought into an even worse situation.

Yet, here I was.

Fate was a cruel man...or woman.

It had brought me here.

The Cold One's frequently gossiped about the Mikaelson family. All their words were constantly spiteful and venomous but I could easily detect their jealousy.

However, whatever their feelings may be, they paled in comparison to the hatred that had been raging within me. Nothing could amount to the murderous rage that I had for all vampires. Their existence was an abomination.

Cold Ones and Saurgrine - whichever label you tried to place on them did not dissipate their similarities. Both were still blood-drinkers and bringers of death.

They killed for amusement. They were gluttonous and reckless. Dead beings were

"Breakfast is served" the gentled voice of my head maid, Quaetsiyah brought me into reality.

**-XxxxxX-**

The breakfast room was small but filled with many workers. All to which were humans, not that I had expected anything else.

Dark walls had no glow from lanterns or streaming light from windows. There were three benches, perfectly aligned. They each occupied, small platters of bread and tiny pots of tea.

"Isabella?" a timid voice from behind called to me.

I spun around, forcing a smile at the sight of young girl, who probably shared the same age as me. She too had brown hair, though hers was shorter and darker. Her green eyes were dulled and graven but she too had coerced herself into smiling. "You are Isabella?" She inquired once more.

"I am"

My reply seemed to give life to the darkened green gaze. "I thought it would have been you" she smiled, this time with an air of shyness. "I wanted to meet the lady that influenced the masters' dinner conversation" she added and I could find no strength to smile again.

"They spoke of me?" I gritted through my teeth, still tasting the blood on my bottom lip. I was then reminded of how I was in desperate need of a washing.

The young girl took hold of my elbow and urged me to her side. "Come" she gestured towards the empty seats on one table. "Sit with me" she offered and I couldn't find the words of the heart to refuse her sweet and kind voice.

"Thank you" I accepted and took my place next to her. She then occupied herself by pouring me some tea and placing bread onto my plate. Her kindness of overwhelming and heart-breaking. "You know my name but I do not know yours..." I mused.

"I am Angela" she answered.

I held out my hand and she accepted it. "It is very wonderful to meet you, dear Angela" I shook her hand and then let go to pick up my bread. Rather than eating it, I nervously glanced around the room, picking at the bread and permitting crumbs to scatter onto my plate. Occasionally, my eyes would lock on to one of the other servants but something about me made them divert their gazes.

"You seem out of your wits" Angela observed in her hushed whisper.

I dropped my food and tried, unsuccessfully to not hit the table too had with my fist. "You cannot fault me for that" I exclaimed, causing her and nearby people to jump at the anger in my tone. "Being bound and gagged was certainly not a happy welcome"

She reached over and with great hesitance, placed her hand onto mine. "I am very sorry for the pain that they caused you"

"You should not be the one apologising" I countered and pushed my plate away, not caring when another servant grabbed it and began to eagerly scoff it down with what seemed to be their last breath. My head now hung in my weary arms as I felt a heavy burden creep up onto me. "I suppose there is nothing that can be done"

Angela was loving and pure, as to rub my back. "It is not so bad here" she assured me.

I glanced up, surprised at the brightness of her smile. "What exactly do they expect of me?" I questioned, wanting to prepare myself for whatever torture they had planned.

"Quaetsiyah shall tell you that"

Resting my elbow onto the table, I leaned my head on my palm, facing her. "Well then, what do you do?"

"Clean the master's bedroom. Dust the parlour and living room. I am no good in the kitchen but I do serve the masters" she listed with no grimace or anger and I wondered at what point did she claim defeat. When did she decide that she had to comply with what life had brought her too?

Maybe she was lucky and was being treated kindly? Maybe she had no hatred for the vampires in the manor?

"Tell me of master Kol. Do I need to worry about him?" I asked with a stoic mask.

She gave a small smile but her eyes had shadowed once again. "Do not worry yourself. Master Kol would never do anything against your will" she vowed.

"Would he not?" I challenged, finding it hard to trust the apprehension tha betrayed her.

She shook her head firmly and assured me again. "Queen Esther would never allow it" Angela argued but I knew I would be a fool to be at peace and never fear for my sanity.

What if Queen Esther was not there? Would they still obey the rules?

"Where is the King?" I wondered, remembering that he had not been among them yesterday.

Angela turned back to her meal but still answered me. "At battle" a smile wavering her lips until she could not fight it anymore.

"You seem happy?" I chuckled at her sight but the it dawned onto me the price to such happiness. "Am I right to presume that the rumours about him are true?"

My words were sufficient enough to drain her of any peace she had succumbed too. "I do not wish to upset you" she frowned.

"So I am right" I nodded calmly but my mind was racing as different voices now echoed through my thoughts; 'King Mikael is a man of rage. He lives on it and thrives within' ... 'King Mikael loves battles. He revels in the kill and the power that it brings him' ... 'King Mikael is a ruthless and uncouth pompous vampire with no sense of reason' ...

Angela's hand was on mine, squeezing it tenderly. "The good thing is that he will be gone for quiet a while - he usually is" she found the light that would help her tread through.

I wanted to voice my admiration for her ability to see the good but we were soon interrupted. "Isabella!"

At the sound of my name, the rest of the workers were now staring at me. Their expressions were pensive as they began to judge me but few rose their eyebrows and narrowed their gazes. This made me wonder what exactly the 'masters' had said about me.

I would have to ask Angela later as for now we were being approached by Quaetsiyah. "Wonderful you have met Angela" she gestured between us as she began to explain. "You two will share the work among top floor bedrooms. Angela can show you and explain" she added and eyed for me a split second, probably waiting for me to argue but I remained quiet. "Can you cook?" She asked and I simply nodded. "That will mean that you may be asked to help with the meal preparation. However, we tend to have many guests so there will be times when you will be required to serve the masters" she informed me.

I nodded again.

She seemed to understand that I shared no warmth for her as she gave a tight-lipped smile before straightening up and turning to leave. My bliss with her departure was short-lived as she turned, leaving me with her last ominous words.

"Queen Esther has requested to see you immediately"

**-XxxxxX-**

Fortunately, I had the pleasure of bathing but only for a little while. After that, Angela lent me one of her dresses. It was simple - a powder blue. My hair was still damp and as I was being rushed, I just braided it into a ponytail.

I did not care for the queen's impression of me; nor for her sons or her daughter.

This was why I took my time when walking into the large throne room.

Rather than three thrones being aligned at the front like the Volturi, they had two - one of which was occupied. There were other chairs neatly lined up in rows before her. There were a few marble pillars and a few paintings hang on the walls. However, apart from that, the royal room was empty.

"You have asked for me" I spoke when her hardened stare fell onto mine.

She waved me in, "Ah yes, Isabella, is it not?"

"Yes" I closed the door behind me, stepping towards her with my head held high. I refuse to allow her to think she scared me.

She smiled and was better at falsifying her emotions as she had had the time to practice. "Good" she gestured for me to come closer. "Have a seat" she offered, stretching her out towards the chairs on her left.

"I want to stand"

Her face fell but she arched her eyebrow, "Have it your way" she said emotionlessly, crossing her legs and placing her entwined fingers on her lap. "Do you know why I called you here?"

"Did you expect me to?" I shot back dryly, rolling my eyes at her.

Her fingers clenched the seat she sat on her blue eyes iced. "Your tone and attitude will have to change" she warned, wagging her finger at me and I caught sight of the sunlight ring on her finger. "It could get you into a lot of trouble" she added.

"Trouble?" I scoffed, throwing my head back in amused laughter. "What is worse that being abducted by a bunch of filthy, crass bloodsuckers?" I hissed at her.

She glared at me again with her sea-blue eyes darkening to midnight. Her pupils dilating as she growled, "Death"

"Which I would welcome with open arms" I countered playfully.

After drawing in a deep calming breath, she brought up her head again. "I wanted to promise you safety" she began but I cut her off with a burst of laughter which she chose to ignore. "...If anything were to happen and one of my sons goes too far..."

"Has that happened before?" I interjected, disregarding her set jaw.

With a fleeting glance towards the large doors behind her, she then whispered numbly, "Frequently"

"Yet you do nothing" I exclaimed.

Before I knew it, she had gripped my neck and my back was now pressed onto one of the marble pillars. Her breathing was heavy and her face was marred with her annoyance. "I am your Queen!" she barked.

I wriggled out her grasp and cupped my neck, rubbing it as chocked gasps left me. "No!" I screamed hoarsely. "You are not! You have no power over me!" I brought myself up on shaky legs, fearing that they would fail me with this proclamation of my strength. "I refuse it"

"Watch how you speak to me" she took a step towards me but stopped when another voice joined us.

"My queen..."

We turned our attention towards the older man behind her. He was dressed in dirtied clothing, green and muddy marks from gardening. He was quite handsome with dark hair and a boyish smile.

I was grateful to his presence because it seemed to have drawn the queen's thoughts away from me.

"Was there anything else your majesty?" I spat out.

She turned to me, horror-struck and numbed. "No" she gulped and flickered her eyes towards me. "That will be all"

I curtsied chastely and left.

As I walked down the halls, the flames to my fury brightened and my hatred raged further. It's awakening had my tremors returning, racking through me so I clenched my fists by my side.

Damn these vampires!

Damn them all to the fiery pits of hell!

We were pawns to them; part of a game that was trivial to them but to us, it was our whole lives.

Many of the townspeople denied their existence. They were foolish to ignore the stories and the shadows. They wanted to clutch their bibles and believe in what was in black and white.

This life of delusion was only possible with the Cold Ones. They were the ones that prized their privacy and rarely came out. Although this could only be due to their inability to roam in the sun. Being cast into the shadows helped in lessening the danger and risks.

The only vampire that was not stained with my spiteful curses would have to be Carlisle. A young philosopher who had declined a life of killing vampires but chose to drink from animals.

Nevertheless, my hate for them could not lessen.

I had lost my friends because if their kind.

I had lost my family because of their kind.

I would be damned before I lost myself to them.

**A/N: Question: Any moments you've had that you think have changed your life?**


End file.
